Sometimes Breakups are Needed
by sjt1988
Summary: Molly Weasley notices that her and Sam need to break-up but does Sam let her go.


**A/N: I took a song from each of Taylor Swifts' CDs (Taylor Swifts, Fearless, and Speak Now). I blended the three songs and made this story. Enjoy…**

* * *

><p><span>Sometimes Break-up are Needed<span>

Molly was sitting in kitchen at the Borrow trying to finish her homework before Samual came over for them to hang out together. Her cousins Victoire and Dominique sat down in front of her, they traded a looks to see who was going to start talking first. Molly broke the silence by snapping.

"What did you two need?" Molly was frustrated with her homework. Both of them gave her a shocked look. "Sorry," Molly gave them a weak smile. "What can I do for you two?" Molly didn't mean to snap at them, they were her best friends.

They were always group together to babysit the younger ones. They had a pack to tell each other everything. Vic would talk about her crush on her other best friend, Teddy. Dom told them about being the youngest Quidditch captain in Gryffindor. Molly told them about her dream to move away from England to somewhere everyone didn't know who her family was. Right now was the time to tell Molly how they feel about her relationship with Sam.

"Molly, we would like to talk to you about Sam." Vic said, trading a glance with Dom.

"What about Samual?" Molly asked. Molly always called Sam, Samual even when everyone called him Sam.

"We both know," Dom pointed to her and Vic. "You are not happy with him."

"I don't know what you two are talking about because Samual and I are very happy." Molly forced a smile on her face even when she could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Maybe when you started dating but now you barely kiss." Dom said. Molly didn't say anything because it was true. The last kiss she got from Samual was the last day of school and it was just a peck on the check.

"We don't want to hurt you but we want you happy and if that means that telling you about your relationship with Sam then so be it." Vic said.

"Thank you but we are just busy with getting ready for school to start." Molly told herself just as much she was telling them. She knew things were different between Sam and her but she didn't want it to change.

"We hope so." Dom and Vic got up and left the kitchen without another word. Molly stared at her homework and she knew it wasn't going to get done. She was putting it away when an owl flew through the window. It stopped right in front of her. Molly took the letter from him and found an owl treat before he flew off through the window. Molly opened the letter and found it was from Samual. It read:

'Molly,

I have some things to do so I won't be coming over today. I will see you on the train going back to Hogwarts.

Sam.'

It wasn't too long ago before Sam would be sorry because he couldn't come over or he would say that he would try to be over the next day. He doesn't even say that he loves her anymore. Molly felt the tears again as she threw the letter away. She picked up her books and put them in her bag before she went to find her sister Lucy, who was outside with the rest of the cousins and their grandparents.

She found her sister with their cousins, Rose, Lily, and Roxanne. It looked like they were planning something for the boys who were fighting about something.

"Lucy, it's time to go." Molly said to the girls. Lucy gave her a dirty look.

"I don't want to go; we are playing something with the boys." Lucy said, pointing to the boys.

"Luc, we have to go." Molly pointed out.

"You said we could be here for while because Sam was going to be here." Lucy saw the look on her sister face. "Oh, Sam not coming is he?" Lucy asked her sister. Molly shook her head. "I still don't want to go home. You can go and I'm sure I can find my way home." Molly nodded because she couldn't get pass the lump in her throat. She turned away before anyone could see the tears.

She left the Borrow and went to her room when she got home. She didn't even notice that her parents were home. She slammed her door shut. How could Samual do this to her? He has been canceling dates for awhile now. Now she won't see him until September first. Molly didn't hear the door open.

"Molly, are you okay?" Percy asked as he sat at the desk.

"I'm fine, Dad." Molly mumbled in to her pillow.

"I thought that you were going to be at the Burrow with your cousins and Sam was going to come over."

"Sam didn't come over because he couldn't." Percy sighed and got to sit on his daughter's bed.

"Molly, sit up." Molly looked up at her dad and gave him a look before she fell back on her pillow. "Come on and look at me more than five seconds." Molly looked again at her father before going back to her pillow. Percy sighed. "Fine, just listen then. Sometimes the people we date in Hogwarts are not the ones we are going to spend the rest of our lives with. We may want it to happen but it doesn't."

"How would know, Dad?" Molly asked. Percy looked around the room.

"I dated a girl when I was in Hogwarts and I thought that we were going to get married and have a family. But then the war happens and I believe that we should stand behind the Ministry and she wanted me to run away with her to a safer place. We argue and she packed her bags, she went to America. If I had loved her I would have went after her but I didn't. I loved the thought of her and a family." Percy looked at his daughter, who was looking at him, wondering why her dad was telling her of a past relationship.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that love never goes the way we want it to. Take a look and if it's not the way you wanted it to be then it's time to move on." Percy leaned over and kissed his daughter on her head. He got up and went to the door. "Another thing about relationships it leads you to the one who you are supposed to be with because if I would have ran after my old girlfriend I would have never met your mother or have two beautiful daughters." Percy left his daughter to her thoughts.

Molly thought that maybe Vic, Dom, or Dad could be right. Maybe she could see what they were talking when school started again. Molly fell back on her bed and sighed knowing that she could be losing Sam.

M&S

The summer was over and Molly was on her way back to Hogwarts for the last time. Lucy was complaining about how the summer was over and that she had to go back school. Molly knew that Lucy couldn't wait until she was with Roxanne so they can plan pranks on Fred, Louis and James. Molly rolled her eyes because somehow her sister kept her grades up.

They got to Kings Cross and made their way to platform 9 ¾. When they got there, Lucy ran off to find Roxanne. Molly hugged her parents goodbye; she went to the Perfect Compartment to see who Head Boy was. She knew it could be Samual but she didn't want to face him just yet. She got to the door and saw a sandy hair boy reading a book. She knew it was Samual.

She plastered a smile on her face and opened the compartment door. Sam looked up with a smile; it soon turned to a frown when he saw it was Molly standing in the doorway. Molly stepped in the compartment. "Samual." She gave him a nod and took a seat across from him.

Sam pushed up his glasses and sighed. "Molly, I hate when you call me that." His dark blue eyes turned black. Molly sighed trying to get pass the lump in her throat.

"I thought you like it when I called you that." Molly said trying to sound convincing.

"It was cute at first now it's just annoying." Sam glanced away; he didn't want to see the hurt on Molly's face. Molly nodded and wiped the tear that came down. They didn't say anything and waited for the perfects to come in.

They got through the meeting without say much to each other. They ate at different side of the table with everyone looking between them wondering what is going on between them. After dinner Professor Longbottom show them the way to the Head's common room. Sam didn't say anything as he went up the stairs to his room. Molly took a breath and went up to her room. It looked like the Gryffindor dorm room. Molly took off her clothes and climbed in bed. She felt the tears hitting her pillow as she went to sleep.

M&S

The next day, Molly was walking down to the potion room where seventh years were meeting. She stood outside the door and saw everyone was where from last year. Sam was standing with the other three boys from their year. They looked like they were having a laugh about something. It seems to Molly that Sam was not thinking about them. Molly marked that on the list she had in her head.

Professor Brown opened the door and everyone went in. Molly took a seat in the front waiting for Sam to take a seat next to her. She watched Sam took a seat in the back of the room with the other boys in their class. Molly would not let it get to her. A girl from Ravenclaw took the seat next to her.

"What is going on between you and Sam?" The girl asked.

"I don't know." Molly grabbed her books and ran out the room before she let the tears fall. She heard Professor Brown yelling her name.

"Miss Weasley." Molly ran out of the castle and went to the lake trying to stay away from the other seventh and sixth years that had a free period. She added that on to the list in her head.

M&S

It was like that for the next week, it was Friday and they needed to talk about the perfects duties for the next week. Molly found Sam in the head's common room. They haven't talked since the train ride. Molly took a breath. "Sam, we need to work on the perfects duties." Sam looked up from his homework.

"Whatever works for you." Sam said and went back to his homework. Molly nodded and took the papers to the other side of the room. She went to work on them. She added on her list that he didn't even what to work with her. Tomorrow was the perfect meeting and Molly knew what she had to do. Her father and cousins were right, her time with Sam was over and she wanted to be happy again, this was her seventh year and it was to be great. Molly finished the schedules.

After the perfects left the room, Sam was ready to leave. "Sam, can I talk to you?" Molly asked. Sam nodded and set his things down. He waited for Molly to say something. "Sam we've been avoiding each other for the past week. I think we should call it quits. We are not in love anymore." Sam stood there shocked, he knew they needed to break up but he thought he was going to have to do it. Molly came up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Sam," and walked out the room.

M&S

One month later…

Sam was watching Molly work at her desk. The sun was coming through the window and it hit her hair bring out the red more. After the break up everything was working out fine between them. They would work on head stuff together and Molly was nice about everything. And he missed her. He should have never broken up with but he was scared about where this was going because he knew he could fall and fall hard for her.

At first it was great and then someone told him something about the Weasley and how they always marry someone from their Hogwarts days. He couldn't get that out of his mind for the next couple of weeks, so he stayed away from her, she broke it off, and now he wants her back.

He thought how he was going to do this. He could say I'm sorry and that he never wanted to hurt her. He could just kiss her in front of everybody and she would have to take him back. He smiled and thought that was a great idea. He planned on doing that the next day. Sam went to bed with a smile on his face.

M&S

The next morning Sam got up and heard that Molly was moving around in her room. Sam left the common room making his way down to the Great Hall. Sam sat at the end of the Gryffindor table waiting for Molly to walk in. He waited for about fifteen minutes before Molly walked in with her sister, laughing about something her sister said. Sam got up and went over to them. Molly smiled at me and her sister gave me a frown. She said something in her sister's ear and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Is there something you need, Sam?" Molly asked. Sam took a breath and…

Kissed her in front of the whole hall, the hall was all quiet. Sam wanted to deepen the kiss but Molly broke the kiss. She moved away from him. "Sam," Molly shock her head and walked away. Sam frowned and thought that Molly would like that and be his again. Sam left the great hall without eating breakfast.

Sam knew he had to do something more to get Molly back. "Sam," He heard his name, he turned around and saw Molly make her way to him. Sam stopped and waited for Molly to reach him. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I want you back." Sam was pleasing with his eyes. Molly gave a small smile.

"It's not going to happen, Sam."

"Why not?" Sam asked. Molly shook her head. "I'm sorry for hurting you but I was scared of what could happen between us. Can we give this another try? I'll be better."

There were tears in Molly's eyes and a smile on her face. "Sam, we were not made for each other. When you were ignoring me I saw that no matter what we do we were not cut out for each other. We are better friends then lovers. And how do I know that you won't get scared again and hurt me. I'm not going to take that change of you hurting me again. Find someone who will love you. This is goodbye, Sam. Goodbye and I hope there is someone out there for you." Molly leaned up and kissed him on the cheek one last time. She held on to her books as she walked away.

Sam lifted his hand to his cheek and knew that was the last thing Molly was going to give him. She was never coming back to him. He knew he could try something else but it wasn't going to work because she was a Weasley and she was stronger than most girls. Sam picked up his bag and went to his class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. There a few things I would like you to do.**

**Review to let me know the songs you think it is and I will let you know if you are right. Remember one song per CD. **

**If you want challenge go to my page and see if you want to do it. It's called ThreeSongOneShot Challenge. (Optional) **

**There will be a story for each of the twelve next generation. Lucy will be next so look for it.**


End file.
